


【面生】养父（下）

by Lujujiuchuan



Category: Abo 醉酒 罗浮生 沈面 面生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujujiuchuan/pseuds/Lujujiuchuan
Kudos: 9





	【面生】养父（下）

【养父上篇在lofter。想看的可搜ID南山✨】

接下来的几天，罗浮生很少能在家见到沈面，每天烛九都会早早的开车去美高美，将他直接带回沈府。

待在没有沈面的屋子里，罗浮生有些莫名的失落，自己的发情期快到了，心情烦躁的他走去了沈面的房间，拿着养父穿过的衣物深嗅几下残留的气息，沈面身上独有的檀香味道，萦绕鼻间，让他心神慢慢安定了下来。

一天夜里，罗浮生洗完澡刚回房里，就听见了楼下的嘈杂声。听着烛九等人隐约的交谈声，罗浮生有些疑惑的走出了房间。下楼问过烛九才知晓，沈面今天和新调任过来的几个政府官员喝了不少的酒，回来的路上他才慢慢露出醉态，罗浮生看了一眼沙发上闭目养神满脸通红的人，微微点头。

“你们先回去吧，义父这边有我照顾的。”罗浮生转过身子，简单交代了几句就给烛九他们打发着离开了。偌大的沈府客厅里仅剩他们两个人，罗浮生有些发愣的凑到沈面身旁，在他耳边轻唤了几声义父，一双带着醉意朦胧的眸子缓缓睁开，许是喝了太多酒的关系，此刻的沈面倒是少了往常的那份凛冽。

“浮生……”沈面声音里带了几分暗哑。

“您喝多了，我扶你回房歇着吧。”

沈面轻嗯了一声，由着身旁的人将自己小心扶起，两个人摇晃着踩着脚下的楼梯台阶走回了卧房。因为沈面酒醉的关系，他半个身子都倚靠在罗浮生的怀里，两个人贴的极近，灼热的呼吸和那扑鼻而来的檀香味道让罗浮生乱了心神，心跳得厉害。

走去床边的时候，罗浮生的腿有些发软，一个失神，没站稳的带着沈面倒在了松软的床上，两个人以一个极为羞耻暧昧的姿势躺在一起。沈面身上的酒气和浓郁的信香味道熏得罗浮生心跳异常，身体里的那股躁动他自然知道是何原因，看着压在自己身上的那人许久，罗浮生心里有了决定，今夜对他来说或许是唯一的机会了，发情的Omega对alpha来说是种致命的吸引，尤其是以前义父替自己做临时标记的时候，他能清楚的感受到对方的极力隐忍控制，这个人对于自己的味道没有抵抗力。

思来想去间，罗浮生没像平时那样压制自己的情潮期，他试探性的用手轻摸着沈面的后腰，释放出了自己的信息素，一点点的勾着身上的人。出于身体上的本能，醉意朦胧的人缓缓睁开眼睛，有些迷离的瞧着身下的人，鼻间萦绕着那好闻的梅香，勾魂慑魄。

“义父……我好热……”

身下的人小脸绯红，声音细若蚊吟，俨然一副发情的模样，沈面闻着那越发浓郁的味道呼吸有些急促，他尽力压制身上的反应，慢慢从罗浮生身上支起。

“你，我去给你拿抑制剂。”

一双手绵绵软软的攀上沈面的手臂，声音里带着几分软媚和哭求的唤着，“别，别走……义父……”

alpha和Omega的吸引本身就是双向的，加上今天确实喝了不少酒，此刻身下明显起了反应的Omega让沈面呼吸一窒，那萦绕在他鼻息的香气让他失了往常的冷静和自制力，借着屋内的光线沈面仔细的看着床上浑身粉嫩的人，目光慢慢变得幽暗。

低下身子，沈面强忍着胯间的胀痛感，轻声的哄着那不停躁动摩擦双腿的人，“我，给你做个临时标记。”说完，便将唇瓣贴上罗浮生的脖颈处，准备替不停闷哼着好热的人咬下腺体。罗浮生迷迷糊糊的抬起手直接抚上养父胯间的肿胀，带着几分讨好和故意的轻轻搓弄着，口中轻吟声更为魅惑。

“义父……帮帮我……嗯啊……好热。”

罗浮生的动作让沈面彻底失了控，身下的人明显是在玩火，目光灼热的盯看着泛红的雪颈，喉头滚动了几下，随后借着心里被勾起的那股躁动用舌尖轻轻舔舐着Omega的腺体，感受罗浮生在身下敏感的颤栗。

“唔啊……”腺体被自己爱慕的人轻舔着，这让罗浮生本就瘫软的身子变得更为敏感，身下的穴越发湿热泥泞，流淌而出的淫液沾染在身下的睡裤上，alpha富有侵略性的信香蛮横霸道的冲进罗浮生的鼻间，还夹杂着浓郁的酒气，熏得他更加燥热。

“义父，嗯啊……浮生好热，想要……”

那娇软的声音，让沈面胡乱扯下脖子上的领带，有些急切的用手捏着罗浮生的下巴，对着那水润诱人的唇瓣狠狠的吻了下去。感受着沈面的亲吻，罗浮生主动用手勾住对方的脖子，激烈热情的回应着那个吻，两个人在床榻上唇舌缠绕，气息交融。

衣服不知不觉间被脱了个干净，一双温热的大手在罗浮生嫩滑的后背上肆意游走着，还顺势在那圆润挺翘的臀瓣上用力捏了几下。听着罗浮生的闷哼声，沈面好似被什么蛊惑了一样，低头含住了对方胸前的凸起，手指顺着那雪嫩的身子一路向下抚弄，直接停在了那湿滑黏腻的穴口来回撩拨着收缩的褶皱处。

“嗯啊……”沈面胸前的啃咬让罗浮生仰起头，喉中溢出一丝难耐的轻吟声。他在身下主动用身子轻蹭着沈面的胯间雄物，两根阳物来回摩擦着，手插进沈面的发间主动将身子递出，满是欢愉的由着那人大口的吮吸着胸前的小乳。

啧啧的吮吸声响彻整个卧房，沈面舌尖来回蹭着那被自己吸到红肿的乳粒，看着身下早已红透的人，他心里是说不出的痒。当罗浮生小声的在自己耳边求欢的时候，沈面偏头轻咬着那敏感的腺体，随着对方的惊呼声，他挺身将胯前涨得发紫的粗物抵上湿滑的穴口，前端的硕大龟头带了几分蛮横的挤入，发情期的Omega穴内淫汁不断，这便是最好的润滑剂，沈面完全顺应身体的本能在那温热狭窄的甬道里横冲直撞着。

“嗯啊……啊……”

罗浮生下意识的紧抓着身旁床单，感受着体内粗大的性器灵蛇一样在自己的穴内冲撞挤压，甬道随着那粗物的猛烈撞击不停地分泌着蜜液，那流淌而出的蜜水顺着二人结合的地方不停滴落在床，屋内是欢愉的浪叫声和肉体间碰撞的声音。

“嗯啊……啊……好涨……”

明亮的房间里，一个白净瘦弱的少年被人按在床头，身后的男子边揉捏着那红肿的乳粒边挺身操弄着敏感的穴，酥麻的快感让罗浮生仰着头不停的叫着。

前端的龟头紧紧的贴合着每一寸内壁，九浅一深的摩擦让罗浮生的身下越发泥泞，那些不停流出的蜜液显得他格外敏感淫荡，经过情事的沈面很会找Omega的敏感点，当他发觉自己撞击某处时那穴肉就会缩的更紧后，他起了坏心的连续撞击挤压那处，低头看着那吞吐自己肉棒的白嫩臀瓣，他的心里是种莫名的兴奋感。

“嗯啊……义父……啊啊啊……”

“嗯啊……舒……舒服……嗯哼……”

罗浮生的高声浪叫，让沈面更加兴奋的扶着他的腰身加快速度，猛烈的抽插着。

“嗯啊……唔……”

身子的阵阵抖动过后，罗浮生不争气的在沈面操干下射了精，那汩汩浊汁直接射在了身下的枕头上，埋在菊穴里的粗长之物仍在发疯似的抽插着。

“啊啊啊啊……好深……唔嗯……”

“嗯啊……别……啊啊……好痛……”

“义父……唔嗯……要去了要去了……嗯啊啊啊啊……”

呻吟里慢慢带了几分哭腔，当那物直直顶开生殖腔深处时，罗浮生惊叫着向后仰去，沈面发狠似的对着腺体处咬了下去，性器勃然暴涨，前端死死的抵着深处的柔软地带，射出汩汩灼热的精液，体内突来的那股灼热烫得罗浮生身子剧烈一颤，随着身后之人的射精到了高潮，大约持续了十几分钟，沈面才将软掉的性器从罗浮生红肿的穴内慢慢拔出。

被松开的罗浮生大口大口的喘着粗气，浑身瘫软成泥的倒在床上，任由着那双大手继续轻抚挑弄，沈面原本迷离的眼眸慢慢变得清明，他看了看床上被自己意外做了标记的人，看着对方身上的那些欢爱痕迹，没多久便垂眸掀被下床。

“义……义父？今日的事……”

罗浮生看着赤裸全身准备走去浴房的人，没什么底气的开了口。沈面没有回头，也没有像平时那样接话理会，他好似没听见自己叫他一样继续往前走着，罗浮生的手紧攥着身旁的床单，心里冷的好像跌进了寒潭，随后，一抹自嘲的笑在他唇角勾起。

“明天，我会让烛九发封电报给许家，你和许家的婚事就作罢了吧。”

突然的一句话，让罗浮生没反应过来的抬头发了愣。

沈面无奈的轻叹了一声，“今天的事，我总要负责的。既然你现在成了我的Omega，我自然不会再让你嫁给许家那小子了。”

“义父，你怪我么？”

“只怕是你父亲会在九泉之下怪着我吧。”留下这句话后，沈面没再多说什么，走进浴房仔细的冲洗着身子，被独自留在床上的罗浮生静静的听着水声，脸色潮红的抬手抚着方才被那人粗暴吮吸过的唇瓣和乳粒，闻着空气里交织在一起的信香，罗浮生傻傻的笑了，自己终于成了那人的Omega了，真好。

这天晚上，沈面神色复杂的看着窝在自己怀里，味道变成熟的罗浮生，彻夜未眠，直至天亮。

第二天一早，沈面陪罗浮生在房间里用过饭后，他直接喊来了烛九，交代他替自己给许家发封电报，烛九认真记下后点了点头，沈面抬头瞧了一眼楼上，又补充了几句，这几日他不会出门，有什么事让帮会的人自己看着办便好。烛九虽然有些疑惑，可是老板的话就是规矩王道，他没多问，恭敬的行礼以后便被沈面打发着离开了。

不知是不是初尝性事的缘故，罗浮生的情潮期比任何一个Omega反应都要激烈，那副身子敏感的不像话，沈面一开始还会有所抵触，可看着对方在床上躁动痛苦的扭动摩擦，他也顾不上所谓的道德纲常，边释放自己的信香边一遍遍的满足着对方。

声声软媚的声音响彻整个卧房，床上是两个不停交缠的身影，阳光下，一个皮肤白皙浑身红痕的男子忘情的搂着身上的俊朗男子，不停地弓起身子迎合着那人深处的撞击，满室弥漫着二人身上的信香味道，菊穴在汁液和肉棒的挤压下变得燥热异常，敏感的吸附着穴内抽插的肉棒。

“啊啊啊……义父……唔……好热。”

黏腻的透明蜜液顺着罗浮生的大腿根部缓缓流下，看上去很是淫靡。调转姿势后，罗浮生紧搂着沈面的脖子，骑坐在对方的性器上躁动的扭动身子，红肿水润的唇微微开启，仰着头嘤咛不断。

粗大的肉棒前端直直的顶进穴内深处，灵蛇一般旋转着向里挤压抽插，这突来的快感磨得罗浮生浪叫不止，浑身无力酥麻的靠在沈面怀里颤动着。

“我这样，你可觉得舒服？嗯？”

沈面紧搂着罗浮生的细腰，舌尖来回舔舐着他的腺体，那温热的气息喷洒在罗浮生的脖子上，烫得他一个激灵，闷哼着点了点头。沈面看着身上遍布红印的Omega，大手捏起对方的下巴直接吻住，腰下卖力的抽插着敏感的穴肉，乳粒和舌头被他不停的逗弄着，三处敏感的地方很快便被他玩弄的有了反应，汩汩灼热的精液喷在了他的腹部。

沈面低头瞧了一眼，抬手搂上罗浮生的耳后，舌尖顺着那明显的喉结一路啃咬舔舐，直直的停在了那红肿的乳头处，刚含住那枚凸起的红吮吸几下，罗浮生就有些遭不住了。

“嗯啊啊啊啊……不要……嗯啊……”

发情着的Omega颤抖全身，身子不停地向后仰着，褶皱的小口紧紧的吸夹收缩，里面的肠道蠕动不停，温热的肠肉轻柔的包裹着沈面的龟头前端，一次次的抽插，一次次的舔弄吮吸，都让怀里的人变得癫狂兴奋。

“嗯啊……义父……啊啊啊……好涨。”

“舒服么？”

“嗯啊……唔……舒服死了……嗯啊……”

这话让向来自控力极好的沈面不由得轻哼一声，他伸手和怀里的人十指紧扣着，卖着力气的挺动深入，罗浮生敏感如泥的身子无力的半倚着，双手紧紧的抓着沈面的手，闷哼的吞吐着沈面的巨大。

激烈的性事让罗浮生神智变得恍惚，越来越快的抽动一次次的撞击着生殖腔里的软肉，当沈面扶着罗浮生的腰狠狠向下按压的时候，那种窒息的感觉让罗浮生脑子空白一片，炽热的淫液大量的喷涌而出，顺着二人的结合处滴落而下，通红的身子僵直的抖动着，沈面抱着面前这个再次高潮的Omega，吻上那好吃的小嘴儿，没多久也满脸餍足的在对方蜜穴里泄了精。

“这几日，你越发敏感了。”

“嗯……”沈面只是抬手帮着拂开脸上的碎发，都让罗浮生不争气的蜷缩了一下，看着义父眼中的幽暗，他不由得想起这几日二人在床上的疯狂，一张俊脸染着情欲未散的红晕。

“我抱你去洗澡，一会让人换个床单。”

窝在沈面怀里，不着寸缕的人有些羞赧的点了点头，由着义父将自己抱去了浴房。清洗的过程里二人又是一场激烈的交欢，直至罗浮生的嗓子哑到叫不出声，直至他腿软的无法站立，那强势霸道惯了的alpha才放过他，仔细洗过以后，将人抱去了换好床单的大床上。

借着屋内的光线，沈面边抽着手中的烟边打量着熟睡的Omega，想着这几天二人发生的事。

罗浮生是故人之子，名义上是自己的养子，这在东江城早已是个不算秘密的事了。最近这几年里，罗浮生这孩子对自己的那些心思，他又如何不会知晓啊，若非如此，他又怎么会做出替罗浮生选个alpha的决定。

或许，一切真的是命中注定吧。

越想逃避的事，越会发生。当初替罗浮生做临时标记的时候，自己不也差点就把他……

想到这些，沈面无奈的摇头轻笑，罢了罢了，既然这孩子已经成了自己的Omega，总要负责的。

至于旁人的议论和看法，他沈面又何曾在意过。在这东江城，只要有他在，谅那群人也没胆子欺负了罗浮生，标记了也好，自己留在对方身上的味道在某种程度上来说，也算个护身符了，掐灭手里的烟以后，沈面俯下身子在罗浮生的眉心轻吻了一下。

闻着那人身上融合的气味，向来目光清冷的人，终是宠溺满足的笑弯了眉眼……


End file.
